


Shook Up World

by Laylah



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: come_shots, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks in the hotel room's full-length mirror and what he sees is...a girl he'd totally hit on if he didn't know any better. He tries winking at his reflection. It looks <i>really</i> flirty, and he sort of wonders if it always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Up World

Yosuke feels _weird_, okay, has been feeling weird since he started this whole getting-dressed-up thing an hour and a half ago. He cut his ankle shaving -- there was no way he was going to get his legs waxed, even if Rise offered to pay for it -- and it bled like crazy, but Rise swears that happens all the time and is no big deal. She gave him some lotion to put on after he shaved, and his legs feel so sensitive now -- do girls go around like this all the time? Feeling this...tender? He's never going to be able to look at a short skirt and bare legs the same way again.

And now he's trying to get dressed. Rise bought white stockings for him, with little bows at the tops. They're the kind of thing she'd look really cute in. They feel good going on over the extra-bare skin of his legs. He sits there for a minute and just rubs his calves against each other to see how it feels. After that he takes out the panties that match and pulls them on, trying not to think about how Rise had known his size or how good the fabric feels, and sort of failing on both counts.

He puts on the skirt, next -- the outfit itself is a lot like the one he had for that awful contest at school, with the little white blouse and plaid skirt and everything. The skirt is a lot shorter, though. And instead of just tissues to stuff his bra there's a pair of silicone fake tits. They jiggle when he pokes them. This is _so weird_.

Putting a bra on feels sort of weird, too. It's kind of uncomfortable, rubbing against his skin. He stuffs the fakes into it, and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, turning one way and then the other. He opens the door, looks out at Rise dangling her feet off the side of one of the hotel beds. "They didn't have any bigger ones?" he asks.

"You'd look silly with big ones," Rise says, getting up. She comes over and adjusts the straps and the way the fakes fill the cups out, and Yosuke squirms. "We're going for cute, not over the top."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Yosuke says, for probably the ninth time.

"You're going to have a great time," Rise says. She pushes him back into the bathroom. "Now hold still so I can do your face."

By the time she gets done with his makeup and his wig -- a little chin-length style that's almost the same color as his own hair, just brighter -- Yosuke almost doesn't recognize himself. He looks in the hotel room's full-length mirror and what he sees is...a girl he'd totally hit on if he didn't know any better. His clothes are a little too naughty to look like a real school uniform, but since they're not going to a school that's probably okay. He tries winking at his reflection. It looks _really_ flirty, and he sort of wonders if it always does.

"Come on, Hana-chan," Rise says, tugging at his wrist. "Let's go! We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yosuke says, letting her drag him out into the hall.

The receptionist in the hotel lobby doesn't even bat an eye at them. The valet out front hails them a cab and says, "Enjoy your evening, ladies," as he opens the door for them.

Yosuke fidgets in the back of the cab. When he sits down his skirt rides up in the back enough that his bare thighs, above the stocking tops, touch the vinyl of the seat. "So, these friends of yours," he says -- trying to make his voice girly enough that the cab driver won't look twice -- "they know I'm not, um..."

"Looking for a boyfriend?" Rise says helpfully. Yosuke winces. "Yeah, I promise, you don't have to worry about that. We're just going to go hang out and dance a little and have a good time. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say," Yosuke says. He fidgets with the bows on his stockings.

When they get to the club, he feels a whole lot less self-conscious. Everyone in line is dressed up one way or another, guys in sleek, skin-tight tops and girls -- probably girls? maybe girls? -- in tiny skirts and sky-high heels. They get in line behind a girl in a sequined dress -- who gets a phone call and answers the phone in a baritone. Yosuke stares.

"Hana-chan," Rise says, hanging off his arm, "what's wrong? It's not polite to stare."

"Sorry," Yosuke says, looking down. "She just -- he looked so...real."

"So do you, remember?" Rise says. "Honestly, I bet if you actually did a skirt check inside, like eighty percent of the girls here are really guys."

"That's -- that's crazy," Yosuke says. They look -- okay, not normal. Everybody is too flashy for that. But they look kind of pretty. And a lot of them look believable.

"It's no big deal, okay?" Rise says. "I'm starting to think you've spent too much time in the country."

"Hey," Yosuke says. "I'm -- I'm cool." There's something else sort of nagging at him, but he doesn't figure out what it is until they're almost through the line. "So," he says, "if it's almost all guys that go here, how did you find out about this place?"

Rise waves a dismissive hand. "Souji brought me," she says, like it's obvious.

"_What_?" Yosuke asks, but Rise is paying their cover charge and slipping into the club, and he has to chase her halfway to the bar before he can catch her sleeve to ask, "Souji comes here?"

"All the time," Rise says.

"Seriously?" Yosuke says. Souji always seemed so...quiet, right? Serious. Not like the kind of guy who would come to a club like this and -- "Wait, dressed up? Or, um, here to -- to look?"

Rise smiles at him and man, there are probably thousands of guys who wish she'd look at them like that. "Does he wear skirts, you mean? Not usually."

Yosuke's blushing, hopes it's not obvious in the club's lighting, feels like he's been set up. "Is he going to be here tonight?" They were supposed to call him tomorrow, go out and get lunch together and catch up.

"Don't know," Rise says, shaking her head. Yosuke's not sure whether he believes her. "We didn't plan on it or anything."

"Sure you didn't," Yosuke says. He folds his arms, and then unfolds them again when it feels like that's going to push his fake tits out of place. Part of him wants to run away and hide somewhere, but part of him can't wait to see Souji again, even like this. He sort of wants to be pissed that Souji would tell Rise he's...into this stuff, and not tell Yosuke, but maybe it's easier to tell it to a girl, and besides, Yosuke did kind of freak out about it when Kanji was all...whatever.

It would be different if it was Souji, though. But maybe Souji doesn't know that.

Rise buys them drinks, silly fruity things that don't really taste like alcohol until Yosuke's already swallowing. She points out friends of hers on the dance floor, and some of them come over to say hi, to ask Rise who her pretty girlfriend is. It's sort of embarrassing, but what the hell, they don't know him and they seem to mean it when they give compliments. By the end of his second drink Yosuke's almost doing okay.

And then Rise wants to go dance. "You should too, Hana-chan," she says. "It'll be a good time!"

"I'm -- in a little bit," Yosuke says, fidgeting. The dancing gets kind of touchy, and he's not so sure about that. It's not like he's into...that stuff, right. He's not too sure right now which part of 'that stuff' he means.

Rise goes off to dance, though, and Yosuke watches her for a bit. He feels kind of like a loser. It turns out as a girl he's a wallflower, huh? Pretty lame.

One or two of the guys on the dance floor have been checking him out, too, which is pretty weird. He tries not to look at them too hard, like he could pretend not to notice.

And then one of them doesn't just watch, but cuts through the crowd to where Yosuke's standing. He's tall, lean, sort of...intense looking, and Yosuke's so distracted trying to practice how to turn the guy down that he doesn't recognize him until it's too late -- it's Souji, his hair cropped shorter and spiked back off his face, his clothes _way_ tighter and more attention-getting than anything he ever wore in Inaba.

His smile's the same, though. "Hey," he says. "You want to dance?"

Yosuke's stomach knots. "A-ah," he says. He can't tell if Souji recognizes him or not. "O-okay."

He follows Souji onto the dance floor, through the press of people, and fuck, what's he going to do if Souji wants to touch him the way some of -- the way a lot of the people on the dance floor are doing with each other already? Is it weirder if Souji does or doesn't know it's him? Does Souji do _that_ a lot, go out to clubs like this and dance with strangers? Yosuke feels like his heart's going even faster than the beat of the music.

When Souji smiles at him that makes it worse. God. He _hopes_ Souji doesn't smile at strangers like that, so admiring, so inviting. Only that would mean he's hoping that Souji knows it's him, knows he's gone out in public dressed like this, without even the excuse of being forced to. He's going to make himself crazy if he doesn't stop thinking about this soon. He tries to quit freaking out and just dance.

He's good at dancing, usually, when he's himself, but there's no way he's going to do flips and spins in Hana-chan's little skirt. Trying to figure out how he can dance and still look good when he has to worry about flashing people distracts him, and that's sort of a relief, really. By the time he gets the hang of it he thinks this might be okay -- except when he looks up Souji smiles at him again and his cool just evaporates.

Someone behind him catches him in the back with a flailing elbow and he stumbles a little, closer to Souji. He sort of smiles nervously, reflexively, and Souji reaches out, puts a hand against his waist right at the bare spot between the bottom of his tiny little blouse and the waistband of his skirt.

"You okay?" Souji asks. He moves a little closer, keeps his hand there. He can't realize it's Yosuke, can he?

Yosuke nods, doesn't trust his voice. Souji thinks that he's a girl. Souji thinks that he's a guy who gets off on pretending to be a girl. Souji's hand is warm, and not going anywhere.

Souji leans in like he's going to tell Yosuke a secret, like he's going for a kiss, like -- "You look great," he says, and that bursts in Yosuke's stomach like another one of those sweet drinks, makes him dizzy. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yosuke says weakly. Souji knows. Souji knows and is touching him. Souji asked _him_ to dance. "Y-you saying I don't look good normally?"

"That's not what I meant," Souji says. His breath is warm against Yosuke's ear. "It's -- different, though."

"Yeah," Yosuke agrees. "I'll say." If it was anyone else he thinks his life would be over right now. But Souji isn't acting like he's doing anything weird, doesn't seem to think he's a freak -- hell, Souji was looking at him like he's...god, this is weird. He spends a minute or two just trying not to trip over himself, trying not to trip over Souji, who's really, really close. "Pretty -- pretty crazy, meeting up like this, huh?" he says after a bit. He has to lean in so close to make himself heard over the music.

"I'm glad we did," Souji answers. Yosuke's about to say something about how he's surprised, when they're going to see each other tomorrow anyway, and then Souji adds, "I would have been sorry to miss this."

Yosuke blushes hot. "O-oh," he says. He thinks about dancing some more. Souji's pretty good at it, pretty into it. That's always been one of the coolest things about him, hasn't it? He doesn't halfass stuff, and somehow that makes it look good. Even when what he's doing is dancing with another guy.

In the breakdown of the next song, when it drops back to just the bass, Rise comes careening into them. "You found each other!" she says. "I'm so glad! Look, I'm probably taking off in a little bit -- there's an afterparty further downtown for a show one of the girls was doing tonight, totally not your speed but I really need to stop in and say hi to her and we're still on for lunch tomorrow, right? Souji, here's our hotel room key -- make sure Hana-chan gets home safe, okay?"

"Hey, wait!" Yosuke says, but she's fleeing into the crowd already. "You can't --" He looks back at Souji, tries to smile like he's not freaking out, like Rise didn't just suggest -- "She totally set me up, didn't she?"

"Both of us, I think," Souji says. He tucks the room key into his back pocket. His other hand is still on Yosuke's waist. "She called this morning to ask if I was coming tonight, but she wouldn't say why."

"Goddamn it!" Yosuke says. "I'm not -- I don't --" And he's not sure how he wants to finish that sentence, because he doesn't want to be a dick to Souji and he doesn't think this has been all bad, you know, just weird. "It's okay, I'm cool."

Souji gives him this amazingly gentle smile. "You know you're safe with me, right?"

"O-of course," Yosuke says. Fuck. Of course Souji never told him. "I must seem like such a hypocrite, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Souji says. "It's okay."

Seriously, he's kind of unbelievable, the way he makes everything better just by being there. "Yeah," Yosuke says. "Might, ah, might as well have fun while we're here, right?"

They stay for a while longer, have another round of drinks and dance until Yosuke's too tired to really keep going. He had a shift at work and then rode the train to the city before Rise even got started dressing him up. It's been a really long day. He leans up, hand on Souji's side -- man, he radiates heat -- and says, "So, partner, you want to take a girl home?" He tries to say it like he's playing around, but he's not fooling himself, the way his heart speeds up.

"Sure," Souji says, taking Yosuke's hand as they turn to head for the door. The party's still going, probably has hours to go, but outside it's gotten chilly and the air's turned sharp and clear. "This way," Souji says, and starts up the sidewalk.

They're walking down the street holding hands.

And probably nobody thinks it's too weird, because they think Yosuke's a girl, so it's normal enough. but he's _not_, so it's really nothing like it seems, and -- he needs to quit thinking about it.

They get a train back across town to the hotel -- man, Yosuke's missed living someplace with a subway system -- and in the lobby the night clerk _does_ look at them sort of funny when they come in and head for the elevators. Probably thinks they're here to -- thinks Yosuke's a girl who's willing to --

"So, ah," Yosuke says in the elevator, trying to come up with something safe to talk about. "Guys in skirts, huh?" Fuck.

"Yeah," Souji says calmly. He smiles just a little. "I guess I seem pretty weird."

"You could never be too weird for me, partner," Yosuke says. He fidgets, watching the elevator numbers light up. His wig itches. The wires in his bra chafe. "Don't take that as a challenge, though."

Souji squeezes his hand. "Thanks."

The elevator pings, and the doors slide open. "This way," Yosuke says. He wonders if Souji is going to want to come in. He thinks he knows. He wonders how far this is going to go. He thinks he knows that, too. "H-here. This one."

They stop at the door. Souji doesn't get out the key card yet. "I had a really good time tonight," he says. He smiles like this really is what it looks like. Then he leans down for a kiss.

Yosuke lets him.

It's a really -- really _romantic_ kiss, too, Souji's eyes closed, his hand coming up to cradle Yosuke's cheek. His mouth feels really soft. Yosuke's trembling like a girl in a shoujo anime.

He pulls back and Souji is looking at him like he's good enough to eat. "You want to come in," he says.

Souji nods.

"It's -- it's not going to hurt, is it?" Yosuke asks. He blushes hot.

"I won't do anything that could hurt you," Souji promises.

"I'm in your hands," Yosuke says. Oh fuck. They're going through with this.

Souji pulls out the room key and lets them in with a little mechanical click. Yosuke switches the lights on. The door closes behind them.

First thing, Yosuke pulls his wig off. He tosses it on the table and runs his fingers through his hair and _man_ that's a relief. He reaches for the buttons on his blouse next, and then stops. "You...want me to leave this stuff on?" he says.

"Would you?" Souji says. "You look really good."

"Th-thanks," Yosuke says. He can't leave well enough alone. "So you'd rather have me in a skirt than a real girl, huh?"

Souji wraps both hands around his waist and steers him backward, until he's backed up against the wall. "It's...exciting," he says slowly. "It's...I like how it looks and I like...knowing what's actually under there."

"Yeah?" Yosuke's voice is shaking but hell, he's doing this, he might as well _do_ it. "You like a cute little skirt with a -- with a nice hard cock underneath it?"

"_Yes_," Souji says. He kisses Yosuke again, harder this time, and Yosuke wonders for a second if his lipstick is smudging.

Then Souji goes down on his knees and there are better things to think about. He leans in and rubs his cheek against the silky material of Yosuke's stocking and hums, this low sound that Yosuke can feel.

"Oh, wow," Yosuke says. "Souji."

Souji looks up at him. "Feels so good," he says.

Yosuke spreads his legs a little more, his weight braced against the wall. His panties are starting to feel too tight. "K-keep going," he says. "There's more where that came from."

"Yeah?" Souji smiiles. He works his way up the inside of Yosuke's thigh slowly, nuzzling and rubbing, pressing his mouth to bare skin when he gets to the stocking-top. He slides his hands up the outsides of Yosuke's thighs and pushes the skirt up. Yosuke holds his breath, waiting for the second when he sees --

Souji _moans_ when he sees the panties, and Yosuke's suddenly glad he's wearing them. Barely wearing them, at this point, his cock straining against the thin silk. Souji rubs his face against it, and his breath is hot.

"Please," Yosuke says. He can't help it. He reaches down, tugs his panties down enough to free his cock. They catch behind his balls, sort of pushing everything forward and putting him on display, and he almost wishes he'd shaved there, too.

Souji licks his balls anyway, takes them in his mouth carefully and sucks on them, one at a time, slow. Yosuke holds his skirt up out of the way and watches. Souji has his eyes closed again, and he looks so pleased about being there. It feels incredibly, sexy and teasing and so wet.

"Found what you're looking for, huh?" Yosuke says. "You like how that tastes?" Souji moans again and pulls back so he's just licking gently. Yosuke wonders whether there's any good way to ask somebody you really like whether you can come on his face.

Souji stretches up a little more and takes Yosuke's cock in his mouth, sliding down on it slow and wet and hot. It's the best thing Yosuke's ever felt in his life.

"Souji," he says, "Souji, Souji." He slides his other hand into Souji's hair, not pushing or anything, just -- just he wants to hold on, because this is amazing. He's trembling again, keyed up and so hot. He looks over at the mirror on the other side of the room, and then he's moaning, too. Souji's right, it is exciting, how weird it is -- the way that's his own face, only made up, and then the girl's costume, with breasts and stockinged legs and the skirt, and then _under_ the skirt his cock, and Souji sucking it. "It's so good," he says. "I never -- I never thought --"

And then Souji lets go of him with one hand, reaches down to unzip his pants. There's this little thrill of panic at the idea of Souji's cock being hard because of him, but it's hot, too -- Souji wants him, gets turned on sucking him off, and suddenly Yosuke's so close he can't stand it. In the mirror his cheeks are flushed and his chest heaves with every gasping breath and he tries to warn Souji he's about to come but he trips over the words and then he's doing it, moaning, shooting in Souji's mouth.

His knees buckle, won't hold him. As soon as Souji pulls back he sort of crumples, sliding down into a splay-legged heap on the floor. Souji swallows hard -- oh god, _swallows_ \-- and smiles at him.

"Wow," Yosuke says. He looks down. Souji's cock is still hard. He's stroking it slowly. "I, um, I'm not..." Okay, it turns out he's still sort of a jerk. "I'm not sure if I'm up for, you know...."

"It's okay," Souji says. He pulls Yosuke closer, so he's sort of straddling Souji's thigh. "Can you just stay here with me?"

"I'm not _that_ much of a jerk," Yosuke says. He reaches down before he can lose his nerve and pushes Souji's hand out of the way. "Not going to leave you hanging, partner." It's just like jerking off, right? Only backward. He can totally handle this. Souji holds onto him, pets his thighs, makes hushed gasping noises when Yosuke strokes hard. "There you go," Yosuke says. He's getting the hang of this, this whole thing. "Feeling pretty good, right? Sucked your pretty girl's cock and now you want to come, don't you?"

Souji nods, face buried in the hollow of Yosuke's shoulder. "Yes," he whispers. "Don't stop."

Yosuke turns his head, kisses Souji's bared neck, mouths at it experimentally. Souji's skin tastes like clean sweat. It's pretty good. He bites, and Souji shudders under him, so he does it again, bites and holds on, sucking hard while he jerks Souji off. Feels like Souji's as worked up as he was, like this isn't going to take too long -- which is good, because this position is really awkward -- but he can tell Souji's close now, can feel how tense he's gotten -- and then Souji jerks under him, moaning, and comes in his hand. Holy crap.

"G-good?" Yosuke says. He feels pretty good, he thinks.

"Yeah," Souji says. He smiles at Yosuke, really...really soft. "Thanks."

Yosuke nods. "I had a, a really good time." He looks down. "I get the feeling Rise isn't coming back. You know. In case we're...doing this." He takes a deep breath. "So I guess you can stay, if you want to."

"I'd like that," Souji says. He gives Yosuke a steadying hand to help him get up, and then follows suit. They're both sort of a disaster now, their clothes a mess. Yosuke fidgets for a second, then gives up worrying about it and starts to strip.

He catches Souji watching him when he's gotten out of the blouse and the bra and is rubbing at the red marks it left in his skin. "Still into it without the skirt, huh?" he says as he unbuttons it.

Souji's peeled his shirt off already, too. He looks like he's been working out. "Yeah," he says. "I like you."

Yosuke lets the skirt fall, skins awkwardly out of the panties as Souji takes his pants off. The way Souji's expression sharpens, the way his eyes sweep up Yosuke's body appreciatively, makes Yosuke feel flushed and jittery all over again. "Maybe I should leave the stockings on all the same," he says. He's starting to really like that look.

"Maybe," Souji says hoarsely.

Yeah. Yosuke thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
